Something Missed
by Alora Blench
Summary: It All started with Ziva finding something in a drawer. What could it be and what did it mean? Please note this is a Kibbs, McAbby and Tiva fic.
1. Chapter 1

Something Missed

By Alora Blench

NCIS Rated: T

Ziva/Kate/Tony/Abby/McGee/Gibbs

S0-E-

Summary: It All started with Ziva finding something in a drawer. What could it be and what did it mean?

AN: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also don't make a profit from this. This is also my own work. Thanks to Moon's Embrace.

Part 1: Must Have Missed It

"Night Ziva" Tony said as he walked past my desk. He gave me a once over and a debonair smile. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my spine when he did that. Every night he would give me that smile and make me shiver. He was the only guy I knew that could do that to me.

"Night Tony" I said over my shoulder not bothering to look behind me. I had no reason to; I could feel his eyes on my back. It left me somewhat uncomfortable and shifting in my chair. I hated being so attracted to him that it distracted my like this, but I do like teasing him the next day to get him back for this. I smiled at the thoughts I was having of Tony and all the ways I would make him squirm in his seat on Monday.

I looked down at the papers in front of me and the smile on my face instantly faded. I still had lots to do before I could go home tonight. Getting back to work I started on the final draft of a report on my computer. Not long after Tony left McGee also picked up his things and left with a goodnight. I smiled up at him and said goodbye. Tony and McGee always left their reports for Monday mornings. Usually I did too, but this Monday I had an appointment so I had no choice, but to stay late and finish things up.

Before I got back to typing on my computer I looked over my shoulder at McGee getting on to the elevator. After knowing McGee for close to five years I knew that he wasn't going home straight away. I had the funny feeling that he was going down to Abby's lab, but to do what, I did not know. It's funny how easy McGee was to read. If he were going home he would have put on his coat and not just carry it in his arms.

Not wanting to waste any more time I got back to writing my report. I got half way when Gibbs left and told me to go home. I gave him a 'in a minute' and continued typing and making notes on my original documents. I could feel the day's events weighing heavy on me, but I was determined to finish what I was doing. When I got to the last page I made sure to save my progress. I did not want to spent more time typing reports than I had to.

To my surprise the last page went fast and I was able to print my fifteen page report without any trouble. As my report was busy printing I got up and stretched out my back. I could hear my muscles and bones click as I gave them a good stretch. When I was done stretching out my back I looked around to find that I was the only one in the bullpen and the entire floor for that matter.

I picked up my pages from the printer and made sure they were in the right order before I stapled them. Everything looked to be correct and ready for the final touches. I picked up my stapler and went in for the kill, the last detail before I could go home, but as I tried to crumb the pages together I found a surprise waiting for me, I didn't have staples left. My first thought flew to Tony. He always took my staples even though he had his own. I was sure that he did it just to irk me.

I knew for a fact that I had put in new staples this morning and I had not used my stapler the entire day till now. I was going to get him back for this one. I opened my drawer to look for some staples, but saw none. I knew that Tony, McGee and Gibbs locked their drawers so getting to their staplers wasn't possible. I would have to break their locks to do so.

As a last attempt to find a lost staple I stuck my hand deeper into the back of the drawer to see if there wasn't a stowaway. I felt around for the stubborn staples, but as I found the cold metal that felt like staples something brushed against my hand. I quickly retracted my hand from the drawer and shot up from my chair. I didn't know what was in the drawer, but it had caught me off guard and that I did not like.

I bent down to look into the drawer to see if I could identify the offending object, but I couldn't see anything. My heart was needless to say pounding in my ears. I could barely hear myself think. With most of the lights in the building off and with only my desk lamp on I couldn't see inside the drawer.

I pulled out a flashlight from my back pack that was lying next to my filling cabinet and turned the flashlight on. Pointing the light beam into the drawer I tried again to find the lost staples and whatever brushed against my hand. I found the staples and a piece of thin material that looked like a scarf, tucked away in the back of the drawer. It was a crimson red scarf with black floral patterns on it.

I placed the scarf on my desk and finished with what I was doing. The only thing left was to staple the pages together and place them on Gibbs's desk. It was easily accomplished once the staples were placed in the stapler.

Satisfied that my work was finally done it was time to head home, but the sudden appearance of the scarf had me very carouse. I walked over to my desk and sat back down. The bullpen was way to quite for my liking; you could hear a pin drop. Once seated I carefully picked up the scarf and looked over all the patterns that were printed on it. A faint sweet scent drifted to my nose from the piece of material as I brought the scarf closer to my face. I had never before seen this scarf and was almost a hundred present sure it wasn't mine.

I took a sniff at the material and found the scent on it pleasing. It wasn't too overly sweet and it wasn't too floral. The sent was almost peaceful and beautiful. I was so lost in thought though I didn't notice the person standing at the side of my desk behind the wall with her arms hanging over the sides. Her hands were folded on top of wall and her face was resting on her hands.

"Hi." I heard her say from beside me.

I jumped out of my chair in less than a blink. I was so shocked that I left my chair in a spinning state as I got into a fighting position. My heart was once again thundering in my ears. The lady standing on the other side of the wall gave a gentle laugh. Her whole face lit up when she smiled at me. I was so surprised by the 'Hi' I had accidentally dropped the scarf to the floor. I barely noticed as it fluttered to the ground, it seemed almost weightless.

"Who are you?" I inquired the stern warning clear in my voice. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her face. I know I had seen her somewhere before, but long ago and her name eluded me. I took in all her details as she came around the wall to stand in front of my desk. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that framed her face and slightly pale skin with a healthy blush on her cheeks. I relaxed my stance, but still kept on my guard. Jumping out of my skin twice in one night was enough. I took in the rest of her appearance as I stopped spinning chair.

She wore an elegant white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt that fell just above the knees. To round off her outfit she had a pair of black high heels on and a single golden heart necklace around her neck to bring it all together. She didn't wear a lot of makeup and she didn't have to. The makeup she did have on brought out her features perfectly. The woman in front of me looked to be about my age.

"Kate Todd" she said putting her hand forward in a polite gesture. When I heard her name a warning bell went off in my head. I knew this woman, but it wasn't possible. She was supposed to be dead. I could feel my eyes stretch at the realization, I knew her. I knew almost everything about this woman. When I was sent to kill Ari I had given Ari a chance to prove that he wasn't what our father said he was and helped him. I had done a full background on this woman standing in front of me. I had never met Kate Todd face to face only seen photos of her.

"That cannot be." I said my voice laced with warning for this person standing in front of me. The woman pulled her hand back and looked at me. The smile on her face faded to a look of sadness. This had to be a prank or I had fallen asleep. That or I was dead. I was hoping it was the sleep or prank. I wasn't done living yet.

The woman looked me straight in the eye and I could see all the sadness in her eyes. Now that I think back this woman looked just like special agent Kate Todd so a double wasn't possible. Abby had shown me photos of her once and this was her. That was it I had to be dreaming. Just to test that if I was asleep or awake I pinched myself.

"Ouch" I said rubbing the spot on my arm where I had pinched myself. I heard soft laughter coming from the woman standing in front of me and looked up at her. I got my answer I was not asleep.

"How is this possible?" I asked still not believing any of this. She smiled again, but not the one that light up her face. This one was an uncertain smile.

"Not really sure" she said taking a look around her. I could see her focusing on Tony, McGee and Gibbs's desks. I almost felt the sadness that I was seeing in her.

"How are they?" She asked her eyes still on Gibbs desk. I could see another sad smile pull at her lips. I didn't really know what to say or do, but it couldn't hurt to tell her.

"They are ok." I said seeing her give a half-hearted laugh.

"Tony giving you much trouble?" she asked looking back at me. I gave her a smile knowing that whatever this was I might as well just go with it. This Kate seemed to be a nice enough and I didn't feel any bad auras coming off her.

"Where are my manners?" I asked trying to smile as warmly as I could. "I am Special Agent Ziva David." I finished putting my hand forward for her to shake. She took my hand and gave me a warm smile that lit up her entire being. I had expected her hand to go right through mine or something but her hand was surprisingly warm when she took hold of my hand.

"Nice to meet you special agent David." She said giving my hand a firm shake. I could feel the hairs on my arm standing on end a bit at the touch, but I paid it no mind. I offered her a seat which she gladly took. I pulled Tony's chair closer and pulled mine from my desk so we could sit in front of one another.

"You can call me Ziva and to get back to your question" I said looking thoughtful for a moment while I remembered Tony's childish charm. "Tony is still as childish as ever."

I could see her bit back a sad smile. It almost looked as if Kate had a tear in her eye. I smiled at her; she really did seem like a nice person. I felt guilty. I was somewhat indirectly responsible for this woman's death. If I had killed Ari sooner this would not have happened.

I had no doubt in my mind that if my half-brother had not killed this woman in front of me we would have been great friend. She seemed so nice. Her entire being radiated positive energy.

"And Tim?" she asked looking at me. I smiled at her. This was definitely going down in my books as one of the weirdest days ever.

"McGee is doing well. I think he and Abby are together, but I'm not too sure. They do make a cute couple." I said watching her face. She started to laugh at the mention of McGee and Abby. I gave her a questioning look wondering what the joke could be. Once she stopped laughed she told me the story of how McGee got a tattoo on his ass to impress Abby and how it left Tony speechless.

Honestly if I didn't know any better I would have ran from the building and gone straight to the doctor begging help. I had no doubt in my mind that they would send me straight to the loony bin.

After that she asked about Abby and Ducky. I told her about some of the things that had happened after she had left and she in return shared some good memories with me. We talked for hours, but it felt like minutes. I really was enjoying her company even if I did not know how it had come to be. One thing did come to my attention though. From the moment that we started sharing stories she hadn't once asked about Gibbs. I wonder why?

From what I could gather from Gibbs when I joined NCIS they all missed her dearly, especially Gibbs. For the first few months after his accident and even before then he would call me Kate without thinking. I never corrected him or confronted him about it though, but I could tell that her death shook him.

We didn't just talk about Tony, Abby and McGee. She also told me about herself and I told her about myself. I could see now why the team missed her. It was hard not to talk to her or open up to her. She was such an honest and open person.

I stole a glance at my watch only to be shocked. If I sat here for much longer the sun would begin to rise. I looked towards the windows that sat in front of our desks. Kate followed my line of sight and smiled. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the smile never reached her eyes. Her eyes still seemed sad.

"I miss them." She stated flatly. All I could do was give her a sympathetic smile.

"Kate" I said and waited for her to look at me before I continued. "They miss you just as much, but there are questions I must ask." She gave me an understanding nod. We both knew that these questions had to be asked.

"Why are you here and how are you here?" I asked now fully believing that she was really here. I took her hands in mine keeping her focused on me. It was easier to read someone when they gave you their full attention.

"Ziva" she said lowering her eyes to our hands. "I'm not sure how I'm here, but as for the why…" she said looking back up to my face. I could see the tears back in her eyes and I knew. She was here because she missed them. Not being able to help myself I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I felt her returning the hug instantly.

I had this uncanny need to protect this woman. I had known her no more than a few hours and I was willing to do anything she asked just to see her happy. I owed her that much.

I could feel her fall to pieces in my arms, the tears that she kept to herself for so long finally coming out. I could feel her tears making a wet spot on my blouse, but I couldn't care less.

Once she had stopped crying she pulled away. I handed her a tissue that I took off my desk. She thanked me and dried her eyes.

"Sorry" she said a slow sad smile suddenly making its way to her face. I had a feeling I knew where her thoughts went at that moment.

"Never say…" I started only to have her start laughing silently again with more tears streaming down her face.

"You're sorry, rule six" she finished for me as she wiped the tears away again. At that moment I felt pity for her. If I was assessing this right I would say that she had a regret and his name is Gibbs.

"Kate? I have to ask you. You have asked about everyone in the team except Gibbs. Why is that?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. She gave me a smile before she got up from her seat in front of me. I got up and looked at her wondering if I said something wrong. I couldn't be wrong about her and Gibbs could I?

She took my hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. She let go of my hand and walked around me to my desk. She picked up her scarf and placed it on my desk. She smiled and came back to stand in front of me. Suddenly I could feel a pang of sadness go through me. She was about to say goodbye and go again, but I still had a question for her.

"Kate!" I said worried that I wouldn't have enough time to ask my question. She only smiled at me.

"Yes? Ziva?" she asked me not budging from her spot.

"Are you going to let them see you? Will I see you again?" I asked her the sadness coming closer. It hung like a dark cloud above me for the moment. I have only known her a few hours, but I didn't want her to go. She felt like family. I felt the tears at the corners of my eyes, but pushed them back. I was being silly.

"If I can I want to see them. I want to see all of them, even Gibbs. I think of all of them I miss him most and I don't know Ziva." She said her eyes filled with hope and sadness. I so wanted to ask her if I could help, but she stopped me before I could even ask.

"Ziva, please don't tell the others you've seen me. I'm afraid it will only make them sad and I don't want that for them. If I do get to see them I will tell them that I've met you. Can I ask a favour of you?" She said looking me dead in the eyes. I gave her a nod, she was being dead serious.

"Please…" she said her voice cracking a bit. "Please look after them for me."

I gave her a nod and caught her in a hug.

"Thank you Ziva" she said her voice a whisper. I could feel a warmth radiate from her body. Slowly we pulled apart just as the sun started to peek it head over the horizon. I gave her a smile and tugged her to the window so we could watch the sun rising. I had her hand in mine almost in an attempt to keep her there, but we both knew that our time was up.

She gave my hand a final squeeze before I felt her warm hand fade away. I looked over to where she was standing only to see her smiling at me one last time before the bright morning light allowed her to fade before my eyes.

I stood there for a few more minutes just looking at my hand. The warmth of her hand was now completely gone. I blinked back tears that I knew wanted to come forward. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I knew that I would never be able to forget special agent Caitlin Todd. She was now as real to me as the air I breathed and a part of me. I would remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Missed

By Alora Blench

NCIS Rated: T

Ziva/Kate/Tony/Abby/McGee/Gibbs

S0-E-

Summary: It All started with Ziva finding something in a drawer. What could it be and what did it mean?

Part 2: How Could We Have Missed It?

It had been three weeks since I had met Kate for the first time and since then I saw her nearly every day. Once everyone was gone and the building was deserted of all life she was there, waiting to talk to me and ready to share the day or should I rather say night. In a funny way it felt almost like therapy. I did most of the talking about what happened in the day and she listened attentively. I even made a joke about it with her. We couldn't explain what was happening, but we would find out one day hopefully.

Within three weeks we have become best friends. We share everything. I told her about how I found out that Abby and McGee were dating and how Tony kept stealing my staples to get my attention. She even asked me if I had feelings for Tony. I had to try and deny it, but she saw right through me. Her second question to me was why we weren't together. She had caught me off-guard with her question and because of that I didn't have a good reason. I could give her a list of excuses, but not a reason.

She just smiled at me before she told me something that made me think. I had to guess I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her words.

"Ziva, take it from me, our lives are too short to live with regrets. Just ask me, I know." She said looking over Gibbs's desk. I reminded myself to ask her what happened between them one of these days, but what she said struck me to the core. She was right. Tony and I had no reason not to be together. If anything, I was going to make sure Tony was an adventure, not a regret.

That was a week ago. Since then we had two cases and I was beyond tired. Everyone had left for the evening and I was waiting for Kate to come take her place by my side. While I waited I worked on some paper work. I closed my eyes momentarily allowing the cool night air to ease the strain that I was feeling in my eyes. Not long after I closed my eyes I could an extra cool breeze drift over my skin. It sent a slight shiver through my spine.

I had slowly gotten use to feeling that cold brush of air against my skin. It told me that Kate was there. I had missed it the first night we met because my attention was fully on the scarf that I still had locked away in my drawer. One thing I was thankful for was that all my reports were done. Staying up late at the office waiting for your friend gave you lots of time to finish what was needed. If I had it right I was a week ahead with all my work.

As I opened my eyes I was met with a smiling Kate that was studying my face very closely. Her face was mere inches from mine and it almost made me want to laugh.

"Hi" I said giving in to the laugh. Her face was graced with a happy expression making this all the more funny. Her eyes were smiling as she looked at me. It's not every day you get you to open your eyes to someone you know to be dead standing right in front of you.

"You look tired Ziva" Kate said moving back and away from my face. I gave her a snort laugh. I had been through much worse in my life, but I had to say that the four hours' of sleep a night was starting to take its toll on me.

During cases when the team stayed late I could feel Kate nearby, but I didn't see her till I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I spoke to Kate on those nights for a few minutes before she left again. On the odd occasion she would give me an idea of how to solve a case or where to look and most of the times it paid off.

I had meant to ask her one of those times still why she didn't just go say hello to them, but I hadn't had the heart to push her that far yet. I knew she would go to them when she was ready, but the question was how much time did she have?

During the last two weeks I had tried to gather some information on what was happening, but my efforts where in vain. All I got was a lot of websites telling me a bunch of mumbo jumbo about a spirit coming back to fetch someone and how it was usually someone that they knew that came back or that they had unfinished business.

I didn't believe ether of the two. No one here was dead and if she had unfinished business she would not have waited five years to come back, but there was something that bothered me slightly. I only found one entry that mentioned it, but it spoke of the person coming back so that they could come fetch someone that was about to pass away. It wasn't really an article or a blog like the rest, it was a movie reference. I made a mental note to ask Tony about it, but we hadn't had any time to really talk in privet yet.

I'm pretty sure that he noticed that I wanted to talk to him, but we hadn't had the chance yet. I didn't want to just talk to him about movies; I wanted to somehow breach the topic of 'us'. I wasn't sure how I was going to bring it up yet, but I had time to do it.

"I've been through worse." I said smiling at her. She pulled Tony's chair over to my desk and took a seat right in front of me. She laughed at my statement and began to ask me how my day had been and how the team was doing. She once again left Gibbs for last. I had to tell her the truth, today he seemed rather distracted. He seemed more withdrawn than normal. When we asked him something or spoke to him he seemed to be somewhere else. I knew why though. His thoughts were with someone, because of what day it was.

"He, Kate?" I said trying to start off the conversation that we were about to have on a light note.

"Yes? Ziva?" she asked her full attention on me.

"I have two questions for you" I said talking it slow. I didn't want her to close off as soon as I started asking questions.

"Shoot" she said smiling at me and gave me her full attention.

"Why haven't you shown yourself to the team on all those occasions that they were here?" I asked biting the bullet. I had hoped to say it more gently than what it came out, but my tongue got the better of me.

Kate was at a loss for words. I was about to say sorry that I asked and that she didn't have to answer, but she beat me to it. I could see that her head was running around in circles at the question I had just asked her.

"Ziva, I'm not sure how they will take me just appearing all of a sudden after they saw a bullet go through my head." She said wrapping her arms around her for some form of comfort. I could almost see her train of thought. She was scared. Of what I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to press it ether. If I were in her shoes I would be scared of them rejecting me or even that they wouldn't be able to see me. She had a lot to fear and loss, but also a lot to gain.

"Last question," I began wanting to steer away from that line of thought. If she knew how I felt about Tony I wanted to know how she felt about Gibbs. This topic wasn't any better, but it would have to make do. I knew that she missed him, but how much I wanted to know. "Do you love him?"

I was blunt and I could see she understood me. She knew exactly about who I was speaking. She gave me a half-hearted laugh as she shifted in her chair.

"Ziva…" she began and she didn't have to answer. I could already read her answer in her eyes. That was another thing I liked about Kate. You could read her every thought through her eyes. She was madly in love with Gibbs and he really was her regret. She never had the chance to tell him. I was starting to wonder if he felt the same about her.

"Why didn't you ever tell him Kate?" I asked. She was shocked that I had read her so easily and quickly.

"It never seemed like the right time. You know?" she said and I understood. I hadn't made any attempts to tell Tony that I might be in love with him ether. It never seems like the right time.

On the topic of Gibbs it reminded me I wanted to give her something. I had seen it this morning on my way to work and I had to get it. I gave her a smile before I completely changed the topic.

"I have something for you Kate." I said opening my desk drawer and pulled out a small white box with a golden ribbon on it. I placed the small box in front of her and paid close attention to her expressions. I could list them without even trying very hard. First there was confusion, then surprise and when she opened the box shock.

"Ziva…" she said in awe. She reached into the small box and pulled out a thin golden chain. At the center of the chain was a small golden cross. I could see her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at the detail of the cross.

When I walked pass the jeweller this morning and saw the cross I couldn't stop thinking that it was made for Kate. It wasn't a normal little cross. It was about an inch in length with thin white gold decorating it in gentle twirls and swirls. Right at the top of the cross was a very finely detailed rose made from white gold.

"Happy Birthday Kate" I said a smile on my face with the slightest hint of tears hiding behind my eyes.

"Oh Ziva…" she said putting the cross down on the desk before she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I returned her hug feeling proud that I could make her eyes smile. It had been a while since they had shimmered so wonderfully. I truly had made a wonderful friend in the strangest of places and weirdest of ways.

"What the HELL! KATE?" We heard from the front of bullpen. We were so busted.

Before us McGee and Abby stood their hands linked and their faces in pure shock. I was sure they were about to faint. Their eyes were the size of saucers and their faces were as pale as snow.

I let go of Kate and got up from my seat. I moved Kate slightly behind me afraid they might do something rash. It's not that I was scared they might hurt her or attack her, but I was more concern that they would bombard her with more that she was able to handle. Like me they probably had a thousand questions and like me they would know just as much as I did; that being close to nothing.

Kate and I have tried to do some research on the phenomenon that was her being her. We had found the same articles that I had researched on my own. We had come to the temporary conclusion that there must have been a glitch in the system somewhere, but this wasn't a computer that we were dealing with, this was real life. At least now I knew I wasn't going insane. Kate was real and she was standing a foot behind me.

"Ziva" she said as she stepped around me her hand lightly brushing my arm in a manner to tell me it was ok. "It's ok"

She had a faint smile on her face as she slowly walked over to where McGee and Abby were standing. I could see from Abby's face she was about to have a huge overload.

"Abby?" Kate said her voice soft and gentle. She spoke to her like an older sister would to a younger sister, full of compassion and love.

"This can't be real." Abby said taking a step away from Kate. I could see the hurt in Kate's body language at Abby's action. I was about to intervene, but Abby was too fast.

"This is really low of you Ziva!" she shouted at me. I could see the tears in her eyes. She looked so hurt and very angry. She didn't believe that this was really Kate standing in front of her.

"Tell me how did you do this? Overhead projectors? Is she a hologram or an actor that looks just like Kate?" Abby said letting her tears seep out at the last part. Her voice was laced with hurt and anger, but luckily it was all aimed at me.

"Abby!" I said firmly. I wasn't going to let her insult Kate's being here. This was what Kate had feared. Them not believing that she was there. Poor McGee was still standing next to Abby just staring at Kate. He was shocked into silence.

"Kate?" He asked his voice cracked and very soft. Kate looked McGee right in the eye and gave him a smile.

"Tim?" She asked back feeling the slightest bit of hope build in her. McGee didn't say anything after that though. He just stared at her in awe. Kate noticed that he wasn't going to say anything else so she turned her attention back to Abby.

"Abby. I'm as real as you are this very moment. I don't know how or why, but I got the chance to come back and see you all again." Kate said lowering her head.

"So what you're a ghost?" Abby asked nearly shouting. Kate looked up at Abby and shook her head at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kate said her lip beginning to tremble. I could see her trying very hard to hold it together. If anything I couldn't let her go through this alone. I stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her back and gently stroked her to assure her that I was here for her. Seeing me touching Kate, Abby stepped forward hesitant at first.

"Prove that you're Kate. Tell me only something only she would know." Abby said a serious expression on her face.

"We…" Kate said looking up at Abby. "We once tricked Tony into losing a bet when I put on a recycled medical examination cap that you decorated with butterflies just for me." She said smiling at the memory.

Abby looked slightly shocked, but I could tell she didn't completely buy it yet.

"Not good enough. On the second last page of your, Kate's, sketch pad there was a message written what did it say?" Abby asked knowing that only three people knew about that page, Kate, Gibbs and herself.

Kate smiled at Abby and Tim. This smile reached very deep in her eyes and spoke of something I had yet to see. It held sadness, but also something much deeper. If I had to guess it was a mixture between love and hope.

"It wasn't a message Abby." Kate said the spark back in her voice. "It was a sketch of Gibbs." Abby's face went into further shock. "You still said his eyes were so alive in the sketch. You said that's how his eyes were in the photo you saw of him before his wife and daughter were murdered." Kate said her voice back to its confidant tone. It made me proud that she stood so strong.

"Kate…" Abby said her face going into realization that this really was her Kate. Without saying a word Abby threw her arms around Kate's middle and gave her a death hug. Kate put one arm around her and motioned for McGee to come closer so she could hug him as well. Seeing them reunited made me smile with happiness, but it also made me somewhat sad. I felt like a bit of an outsider at that moment.

I was still dwelling on that thought when Abby's hand grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me closer. I could hear her murmur a 'Sorry Ziva' but I wasn't too sure. I joined them in the hug. I guess I wasn't an outsider after all. I could feel Abby sobbing into Kate's shoulder a few seconds later. McGee and I pulled away to look at Kate and Abby.

McGee was the first to ask the questions I knew was coming and that we didn't have answers to ether. But the question he asked I was surprised with.

"Where do you go when you're not here?" he asked his face lit with a smile. Abby was still clinging to Kate and she was refusing to let go. She had stop crying, but she didn't want to let go in fear of her leaving again.

"I'm not really sure McGee, but now that you mention it. All I remember is this thick fog that's always around me. Other than that I can't tell you, but the fog has been getting less since I've been coming here." Kate said a serious expression on her face.

"How long have you been here?" McGee asked taking in as much information as he could.

"About three weeks now" I said while I tried to calm Abby down enough that she would let Kate go from her death hug. If she didn't stop soon she would be sending Kate back from where she came.

"You knew for three weeks and you didn't tell me?" Abby shot at me as she finally let go of Kate and stepped up to my face.

"Abby it's not her fault. I asked her not to tell anyone." Kate said trying to calm the fires in Abby. Abby turned to face Kate and gave her a hurt look.

"Why? Kate? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asked her face clearly expressing hurt.

"I guess I was scared Abby" she said not bothering to hide anything. Abby looked at her with wide eyes as she understood.

"Scared of what Kate?" McGee asked. He didn't get it right away.

"Scared of how we would react." Abby said looking ashamed of how she had been acting.

"Abby," I said giving her a half hug to try and comfort her. When Abby pouted you couldn't help but try and comfort her.

"Abby I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner." Kate said smiling faintly at her.

After all the soppy stuff was dealt with McGee and Abby pulled a chair closer and joined us in our evening conversations. We completely lost track of time as we all shared more stories. We told them of our mission to try and find out why this was happening and I gave them the approximate times as to when Kate usually showed up so they could be here when she came.

Kate had gone on and asked them not to tell anyone about this. She assured them before they could begin to ask why that she would do it when the time was right. After that Abby and McGee also remembered what day it was and we all sang happy birthday to her. Kate had started to laugh half way through causing us all to do the same. By the end of the song we were all in tears of laughter. All that was missing was the rest of our team, balloons, drinks and a big cake with candles on it.

Looking down at my watch I was shocked.

"Kate it's nearly time." I said getting up from my seat. Kate also got up from her seat a gentle smile on her face. Abby was as confused as anything when she saw us getting up.

"Nearly time for what?" McGee asked just as confused as Abby.

"Nearly time for me to say goodnight or good morning" Kate said holding out her hands to her friends so they would stand up. As they stood up I remembered her present. I quickly moved over to my desk and picked up the necklace then walked back over to Kate. She gave me a smile as she took the necklace and asked McGee to help her put it on. Once it was in place around her neck it looked at home. It truly was made with Kate in mind.

"Thank you Ziva" Kate said smiling down at the necklace.

"Kate! Don't go!" Abby pleaded. Abby threw her arms around Kate's middle and buried her face in the nape of her neck. Kate gave a smile in McGee's direction and then in mine. She was saying a silent goodbye. About a week into our friend ship Kate and I had tried to keep her here after sunrise, but we had no such luck.

"Abby…" Kate said gently rubbing Abby's back with her hand. "I'll be back."

"Kate! Please don't go!" Abby pleaded again almost in tears. This was hard to watch, but I knew from the second that they had started to open up to Kate again that the first goodbye would be the hardest. I moved over so I standing behind Kate. I knew as soon as the sun would rise that her body would start to fade and Abby would need someone to catch her.

It always amazed me when it happened. As the sun slowly peeked its head out from the horizon it coloured the soon to be blue skies with beautiful shades of oranges and pinks. It was a like a piece of art being painted every morning, not one ever the same. It was also a reminder that I should go home and get some sleep before I had to be back at work. I had about five hours all together, but I didn't mind it.

As more light began to spread the more Kate kept fading. I could see Abby starting to cry as she felt what I felt the first time, the once warm space that had a body turning cold and empty. Kate smiled as the last bit of her faded. I could see Abby beginning to lean forward ready to fall, but before she got very far I caught her in a hug. She buried her face in my shoulder and began to cry. McGee came to stand next to me and rubbed Abby's back trying to calm her. I gave him a grateful smile, but I know what she needed. She needed to hear that she would see her friend again and she needed to cry.

"Abby…" I began trying to soothe her. I tightened my arms around her to pull her closer. With Abby you needed to show affection. That was the only way to get her to respond to what you were saying.

"She'll come again."


	3. Chapter 3

Something Missed

By Alora Blench

NCIS Rated: T

Ziva/Kate/Tony/Abby/McGee/Gibbs

S0-E-

Summary: It All started with Ziva finding something in a drawer. What could it be and what did it mean?

AN: Hey all I would just like to thank Moon's Embrace for her help with the fic. Sorry it took so long and I hope you all like it. :)

Part 3: What Did I Miss?

"Kate we have to tell him!" Abby practically shouted at Kate, desperation in Abby's voice.

"Abby…" Kate said back trying very hard to find a good reason not to tell Tony that she was back. I don't even remember how this entire conversation started, but what I do know is that if I had to listen to Kate and Abby argue for one more second I was going to snap. Just as they were about to start the whole fight over again for the third time, I finally blurted. "Enough!"

They fighting died down immediately as they turned to face me. I must have really looked peeved because they looked scared, but at least they were quieter.

"Abby," McGee said calmly beating me to the punch of telling her that it wasn't our place to force Kate into tell someone, "it's not our place to put pressure on Kate. When the time is right she will tell Tony."

Abby put on a pout that would put a second grader to shame. She knew what he had said was true, but she still wanted her way. I didn't understand why Kate hadn't just told her first off that she would tell him when she was ready. For the past few days I've wondering if Kate would have ever told them about her being back, but somehow fate had made that choice for her. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my alone time with her and it gave us a chance to really bond, but in a way it was starting to weigh heavy on me.

It wasn't because of the lack of sleep or anything like that. I felt bad that I had to keep this secret from Kate's friends, her "family". More and more I noticed little things they did that somehow related back to Kate. Before I met Kate, those things seemed so normal to me, but now if I looked at Kate and then at them I couldn't miss it. They kept a part of her alive in themselves. It was small insignificant things, but they were there. Even Gibbs had one, but he rarely showed it. Tony for instance tilted his head just like Kate did when he was joking around or was just plain curious about something. McGee took on her glare when Tony did something "playful" and Abby taps her pencil just like Kate when she was in deep thought. Gibbs had the same glint in his eyes as Kate's, but his seemed sadder for some reason.

Thinking back on the week that we've had, it amazes me that Abby hadn't brought up telling Tony sooner. What did surprize me though was that no one had mentioned Gibbs's name in this whole affair. I had this gut feeling that Abby and McGee wouldn't bring him up either. Did they know something I didn't? Either way, for the moment I had to keep the peace.

"Kate… I know you're scared of how he will react, but…" Abby began then trailed off as sadness came over her. I haven't seen Abby this sad since Jenny passed away. "He's like our big brother and hiding this from him hurts." She had her eyes tightly shut and her hands tightly clenched into fists at her sides. I understood now.

"Every time I look at him I can still see the pain of your death haunting him, Kate…" Abby spit out, fighting back the tears that were at the point of coming out. "Please, I know it's your choice, but please. Maybe by seeing you again and being able to talk to you will help heal that big gaping hole in his heart," Abby finally finished with a single tear running down her face.

I had thought that I understood, but Abby was confusing me. I wondered if it was Tony she was talking about, or Gibbs. It wasn't my imagination when I saw a hole in Tony, there really was one, but Gibbs was the same. He had the same sadness in him and the hole I saw in him was even bigger than Tony's. I wonder if they felt guilt for Kate's death. How could they if it was just as much my fault as it was Ari's? Sure I didn't pull the trigger, but I didn't stop Ari from pulling it. I was pulled back out of my thoughts by the movement in my peripheral vision and look up to see Kate enveloped Abby in a hug.

"Ok Abbs, I'll tell him," Kate said tightening her grip on Abby. McGee moved closer to Abby and Kate so that he could give them a triple hug. All in all, I could see that he felt the same way Abby did about this whole thing. At that moment I felt that odd feeling in my gut again. I usually got it when everyone connected to the people around them and I was left standing alone. I felt out of place and lost.

Considering everything that had happened so far, I was grateful to be a part of the team, but I felt like a replacement. Now that Kate was back I wasn't really all that needed. Figuring that it would be better to leave for the evening, I made - as Tony would always call it - my ninja escape. I figured I could have stayed and listened to them plot how they were going to tell Tony, but I felt slightly… alienated.

When I got home I ran a hot bath and put on a cd that I liked. The bathtub filling with hot water was the most inviting thing I'd seen all week. Slowly I slipped into the water and let the heat seep into my tired worn out body. It was Heaven on Earth. I was completely lost to the sound of Sara Bareilles singing in the background.

The track changed on the CD player, and I got annoyed with the song. It reminded me of the predicament I was in tonight. I finished up my bath and got ready for bed, feeling very tired. I take it back, my bed was the best thing I've seen all year. I pulled a lose shirt over my head and bee lined straight for my bed. As my head made contact with my pillow all my thoughts left me and before I knew it, I was lost in a shallow dream.

I was taking deep breaths to try and go into a deeper sleep when I felt the bed dip slightly next to me. It wasn't even a second later that I felt a hand on my head. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had thought the bed dipping was my imagination, like when you're overly tired you begin to experience symptoms of a hangover even though you haven't touched a single drop of alcohol, but the hand on my head snapped my mind to full attention.

With all my training it was relatively easy to subdue the intruder. I grabbed hold of the hand that touched me and with an immense force pulled the assailant over my body, using my shoulders as leverage. It was surprisingly easy to get the body of the assailant in a face down position with me stabbing her waist. I used my weight to keep the perp face down while I immediately pinned two gloved covered arms to the back of the perp's back. I could only imagine what Tony would say the moment he saw this compromising position. I could feel the rush of adrenaline rushing through my tired body, screaming in protest at every move I made.

"Oww! Ow! OW! Ziva! Ease up, will you?" Abby pleaded. This was so not happening. How did Abby find me? And get into my apartment? Without me knowing for that matter?

"Ziva! Mind letting go please?" Abby asked again, a slight plea in her voice.

Without a hesitation I let go of Abby and let her get up. I instantly regret it when she spun around and caught me in a death hug.

"Abby… Can't breathe…" I said, giving a soft hug back.

"Sorry…" she said, pulling away. She had that sad look on her face again.

"Abby, why are you here?" I asked straight out.

"We got worried when you disappeared all of a sudden," Kate said, standing in the doorway. I wasn't sure if I was happy or mad that they had broken into my home. They could have called, not that I would have answered, but that was beside the point.

"Why did you go, Ziva?" McGee asked, stepping into the room. His face turned a brighter shade of red as he realised his mistake; I had on only a baggy t-shirt. Without even asking I knew what was wrong. McGee's face went a deeper shade of crimson as he looked away. Kate and Abby also realizing what had just happened stared to laugh so loud I stared to think that they were going hurt themselves.

I quickly went over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of Looney Tunes boxers.

"So how did you get in?" I asked, feeling the tiredness coming back in full force.

"Front door," McGee said, holding up a little black leather case that I knew all too well. It was a set of lock picks. I walked back over to my double bed and dropped back onto it. I cracked open a tired eye and watched them watching me. I took a deep breath and patted the bed next to me. Abby's face was the first to light up with a huge smile.

"Yippee!" she shouted as she hopped on to the bed, causing me to bounce up into the air. I smiled at her, always the one to do things with extra vigour. Kate and McGee also joined us on the bed each taking a seat on a corner. There was enough space for all of us to be slightly stretched out and sitting comfortably. No one asked why I left and I didn't feel any need to tell them, so it was left alone.

We messed around for a few minutes with trivial conversation before we got to the topic of Kate's revealing to Tony. At first Kate just wanted to have them invite Tony and let things go from there, but Abby and McGee soon convinced her that this was the perfect time to get revenge for all those nasty pranks he had pulled on her. So the plans were set. Tomorrow night he would get his pranks back in full.

Half way through their plotting, I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew I woke up to a dimly lit room. Groaning I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. As I looked to my right I saw Abby and McGee still asleep, with McGee cuddling with Abby from the behind and I had to admit they really did look cute together. When I looked over to my left I was surprised. I didn't expect to see Kate curled up on her side sleeping next to us. Just to make sure I want going crazy I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked again. Sure enough she was still there.

She didn't fade with the morning's light. This was new and very surprising. Did this mean that Kate was becoming more stable or stronger? If so would she be able to stay with us the entire time? Whatever was happening, I was glad for it. This was once again just more proof that I wasn't losing my mind. Kate was really here.

Feeling a smile on my face I looked over to the alarm clock that hasn't gone off yet. It was a Saturday and sleeping in was supposed to be the main activity for the day, but strangely enough I felt completely rested. I got up from the bed, sure not to wake anyone. Looking over to the sleeping trio I got an idea. A nice full breakfast would be a pleasing change of pace. By the time I was done with the second batch of pancakes I heard the surprizing squeal I was waiting for.

Abby had seen what I saw. Kate was still here. Just to make sure that was it, I went to the bedroom and laughed when I saw Abby's face paler than normal. I nearly doubled over when I saw the expression on their faces, it priceless.

"Abby, You alright?" I asked, trying to stop laughing at her messed up pig tales.

"Ziva, Kate is still here." Abby said, shock clear in her entire being.

"Good morning to you, too, Abby," Kate said, getting up and stretching out her back. Four people on a double bed didn't leave a lot of room when you're sleeping. Kate started to sniff the air and almost instantly she was up and heading past me to the kitchen.

"Breakfast," she said, with excitement in her voice. I told her to get some, so long there were more coming. Abby and McGee soon followed still both confused.

"How?" McGee asked, pointing at Kate, who was sitting at the table and about to wolf down a stack of flapjacks.

"Does it matter?" Abby asked as she rushed over to Kate and gave her a hug.

"Abby…" Kate whined. She was just about to take her first bite. The piece of flapjack was hanging on her fork inches away from her mouth.

"Abbs, why don't you get some breakfast. We can solve this puzzle after." I said ushering her to take a seat around my small dining table. Agreeing, she tool a plate of flapjacks and began to wolf them down just like Kate.

"Here you go, McGee hot of the press." I said, laughing at my own joke. He took the flapjacks and began to eat as I finished off my own plate of flapjacks. We had a lot to do today and not a lot of time to do it in.

After breakfast, we split into two teams: Abby with McGee, and me with Kate. McGee and Abby researched the paradox that was Kate being here in general, while Kate and I went to the library to see if we couldn't find some old books on this sort of thing. Needless to say the librarian thought Kate and I were crazy, but that's her problem. She did mention thought that we weren't allowed to take the books home so all research would have to be done there at the library.

We had three hours to work. After that we wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with Kate. It didn't even take Abby and McGee an hour before they found something and ten minutes after Kate and I found something in one of the books. The book was old and looked like it was about to fall to pieces. Lucky for us though the book wasn't very big, and it could easily fit into a hand bag, so we could sneak the book out without the librarian knowing. While Kate distracted the librarian, I took out a fake cover up book and waited for her at the library entrance.

I don't know what Kate had said to the librarian, but as we left she was smiling and waving us off. Once we got into my car we burst into laughter. For the first time in years I felt like a child again, a mischievous teenager. Slowly the laughter stopped, that was till Kate and I looked at one another again and a fit of laughter bubbled back up. I could feel the eyes of people walking past us on us. They were giving as weird looks that screamed "You are insane", but we didn't care.

The drive back to my house was filled chatter and music. I sort of felt like myself again.

By the time we got home Kate and I were practically dancing up the steps to my apartment. Abby and McGee looked at as in confusion when we finished our dance right there at the front door.

"What?" I asked them when they just continued to stare at us.

"Why are you two so happy?" McGee asked, a mock laugh in his voice.

"We 'borrowed' a book from the library." Kate said, laughter lacing her tone.

"'Borrowed?'" Abby asked, repeating the air quotation marks that Kate made.

"It was in the reference section, so we had to 'borrow' the book" I said a smile on my face. "We stole the book and will return it when we are done with it. They won't even know it was gone." Abby couldn't help laughing at us and Tim was slightly shocked.

Once we had all calmed down we started comparing notes. We thought up about ten different theories in no less than an hour. Half of them were unrealistic, but we didn't rule anything out.

We were seated around my dining table with papers and books everywhere. Here and there you could make out a coffee mug, but other than that it was just papers wherever you looked. It was already about three in the afternoon and we were still trying to dig up information. We would have gone out hours ago, but it turned out to be fun solving the mystery of Kate's reappearance. We had even gone as far as making a few calls to people that claimed they could talk to the dead.

One of the psychics had actually tried to pull a fast one on McGee and told him that his brother missed him. We all couldn't stop laughing. Unless McGee's sister had a sex change and died while we weren't watching, he didn't have a brother. A crazy professor had told Kate that it could be that someone brought her back. That thought was a bit creepy.

By five we were ready to do a final read through of our findings before we would head to diner and then to the office. We still had our prank to pull on Tony before the night was over with. Abby would be recording the entire thing from the bullpen cameras. The cameras gave me an idea. To remember this day for years to come we did a group photo. I wasn't sure what to expect from the photo, but when we printed the photo's out there Kate was standing right next to us. I could have sworn that Kate had wings and a halo the first time I looked at the photo, but at second glance there was nothing, just Kate standing next to us.

"Okay, let's review our theories; one, she's here to save someone. Two, she's her to come get someone. Three, she had unfinished business. Four, she's looking for something. Five, the greater powers gave her a second chance. Six, Six…" I trailed off looking for the other reasons we had written down on a separate piece of paper. "Has anyone seen six?" I asked, looking around for the piece of paper that we wrote on.

"Wasn't number six, some creepy Voodoo priest brought her back?" McGee asked, giving up the search for the piece of paper.

"No, that was number eight." Abby interjected.

"Doesn't matter, it's here somewhere. It doesn't change the fact that we still don't have a definite reason for me being here," Kate said with a bit of sadness in her voice. I gave her a smile as a way to assure her that it was okay.

"Kate…" I said, taking her hand in mine. I waited for her to look at me before I continued. "It doesn't matter why you are here. What matters is that you are here and we get to share that with you." After I said that sentence I felt incredibly guilty and it was because of Gibbs and Tony. I tried hard to hide the guilt, but it was too late; Kate saw it.

"Ziva?" She asked, her brow knitted in concern.

"Yes, Kate?" I asked trying to play dumb, but she narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I wasn't going to get away with this one. I really stepped in it this time.

"Abby, McGee why don't you to go home and freshen up? Then we will meet you at the Pizza Hut in an hour." Kate said, knowing that I would have kept deflecting with them here. She was taking away all my possible defences. It scared me that she knew me so well.

With a hurried goodbye Abby and Tim left, leaving Kate and I alone to talk. As soon as my front door clicked closed, I winced.

"Kate," I said, swallowing nervily.

"Tell me what's going on." She demanded, keeping her eyes on my face. My gut clenched at the thought of having to tell her the truth. Sure, I could read her, but the same was to be said from her side. She could read me like an open book.

"I…" I started, but was rather reluctant to try to cover up why I felt guilt. I knew I could tell her anything and she would understand, but I got this uneasy feeling in my gut. The same feeling I got when I was still a child and had done something wrong. "I feel guilty that Gibbs and Tony don't know and that they're not sharing this time with us."

I was playing defence and I knew it wouldn't work all that well. Something in my gut told me she wasn't buying it. It might have been the look on her face that said 'Yeah right try again' or the fact that I wasn't making eye contact with her any longer.

"Ziva." She said, her voice even and smooth. "What's really bothering you?"

'I could have stopped Ari.' I thought, but I couldn't speak the words. I sighed and knew my defeat. It felt like they were stuck in my throat and blocking off my airway. Kate could see that I was having trouble with what I wanted to say so she took my hands in hers as a way to reassure me.

"Ziva, if you're worried that I'll be mad at you, don't be. What's done is done," she said, with a sad smile on her face, but with understanding in her eyes. I gave her a nod that I understood, but that wasn't enough. I had to tell her. As she got up from the chair across from me I got my voice back.

"I could have stopped him." I blurted out once her back was turned to me. I was scared for the first time in months. I didn't want to lose a friend, but I had to tell her. "I was sent by my father to kill Ari, but I was so sure that my brother was good that I was blind to the reality that he was not the same brother I had grown up with. He had grown cold and cruel. If I had done my job sooner…"

I knew she understood where I was going with this. The moment I confessed, I could feel all the emotions that I had hidden so deep down bubble to the surface. I felt angry, sad, happy and remorseful all at once. I couldn't stop the tears that were stinging at the sides of my eyes.

"Ziva, it wasn't your fault." Kate said, but I could hear the sadness in her voice. She turned to face me and gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry Kate." I knew I had to say it. Screw Gibbs and his stupid rules. I let my eyes drift to my feet as I felt the tears make their way down my cheeks. My sight was blurry from the salty water pooling in them, but I could still make out Kate's form coming closer to me. She pulled me into a hug and let me cry silently.

"He did have some good in him Ziva. That's why I couldn't kill him," Kate said, the sad smile still on her face. I was shocked. Did I hear her right?

"Kate?" I asked, not understanding. Kate could see this and chuckled at my confused look.

"I had the chance to kill him and I didn't. I couldn't. Something in his eyes told me he wasn't bad. I guess in the end he was just pleading for someone to care and help him." Her words made me feel a bit better, but not much. It made me sad for a whole new reason. I was there for him and he still went and killed Kate. In the end there was no good left in Ari.

Drying off my tears I gave Kate a hug and told her there was no good left in my brother, even though I did want to believe that there was. We put all that aside and got ready to go out for dinner. When we got to the Pizza Hut Abby and McGee had grabbed us a table before the place got too busy.

Even with all our confections I had this funny gut feeling that it would all be alright. Besides we still had to get Tony back. Throughout dinner we ploted how we were going to get Tony back and lucky for us McGee knew Tony would be in the office in about two hours. Tony always went into the office when it was quiet so that he could do some work. Tony's favourite catch up on work time was nine at night.

So the game was on. We finished our dinner and left for the office. Abby had to sneak Kate back in the way they sneaked her out, but it was all worth it.

Everything was set up and thanks to Abby we had extra eyes in the bullpen. She had installed about five more cameras that would easily be missed by the untrained eye. The only snag in our plan was that Tony was ahead of his schedule. Abby and McGee were in Abby's lab busy getting all the connections ready for the feed while Kate and I were thinking up ideas of how to get Tony.

We were brought out of our conversation when we heard the elevator door ping. Knowing that it wasn't McGee or Abby, we went into shock. I gave Kate a nod and made a silent retreat around the corner where Tony wouldn't be able to see me. Kate turned off my desk lamp and hid herself behind my desk.

The lights in the bullpen save for the lights by the elevator and by the stairs were all off. It left the bullpen dark enough to hide without any trouble. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage and I could only imagine how Kate was feeling.

As Tony started his approach on his desk I held my breath. I couldn't tell if I was anxious, scared or exited. Tony was humming a tune as he looked for something in his back pack. When he got to his desk he put his pack on his desk next to the lamp on his desk and continued his search. Kate took this moment to come out of hiding. Tony put his back pack on his desk and started to take things out of it while Kate came around my desk and leaned against the front part.

She looked in my direction for the go ahead and I gave her a nod. This was it. This was what it all came down to. I could see Kate take a deep breath then put on a mischievous smile. I wanted to start laughing, but held it back with all my will.

"Hey, Tony," Kate greeted her distracted friend.

"Hey, Kate," Tony said, back not even realizing what he had just done. He didn't even lift his head to look at her he just continued looking in his bag. It took him about a minute to realize what had just happened and when it hit home he went ridged. His eyes went wide as he spun around. Kate gave him a smile and her signature wink.

"K…K… Ka…. Kate?" Tony stuttered, his face draining of all colour.

"Hi," Kate said, again the smile not leaving her face. I so badly wanted to laugh at that moment. Tony on the other hand didn't find this very funny. He stuttered for a few more seconds then did something not even I expected. He passed out.

"Tony?" Kate said a worried look on her face. "Ziva, I think he passed out."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or if I wanted to panic. I just hoped Abby and McGee got this on video. With that thought I called them on my cell and told them to come up and quick.

"Do you think he's ok?" Kate asked me when she saw that I was about to start laughing.

"I'm sure he's fine. Abby and McGee will be up soon then phase two can begin." I said, kneeling down by Tony's side. I checked his pulse point just to make sure that he was still with us.

The second McGee and Abby arrived they practically sprinted to Tony's side. Abby kneeled down on Tony's right hand side while McGee stood on his left next to me.

"Hey Ziva. Take a picture." McGee said giving me a funny idea. I quickly got up and went to get my camera and a few props. We took a few photo's off Tony passed out. McGee nearly started cracking up when Abby put lipstick on his face. I took three photos before getting rid of any evidence that we had made a mockery of him.

Tony gave a grunt as he started to come back to us. Quickly I took my place over him. We all agreed that it would be very funny if I was stabbing his waist when he woke. So with one leg on either side of Tony's midsection I lightly sat down just above his pelvis. Kate was pacing back and forth her nerves getting to her.

Tony cracked open an eye and looked at the three of us. He gave a groan as he lifted his hand to his head to ease what I presumed was a headache beginning to form in his temples. His hand brushed my thigh as it left the ground, it caused a shiver to run along my spine. Where his hand brushed it left a lingering trail of warmth. Tony noticed the brush and instantly focused on me.

"What happened?" He asked, utterly confused now. McGee gave him a fake worried face. I could almost see the gears in Tim's head turning. He was going to make Tony suffer for all the times he picked on him. I wanted to laugh so badly right now it wasn't even funny.

"We don't know we found you passed out on the floor," McGee said his voice even and his face without a smile. I could only imagine what this must have looked like from Tony's point of view. Three heads blocking out most of his view.

"You okay, Tony?" Kate asked, as she came to stand at his head. She looked down at him and completed blocking out the last bit of his view. It didn't even take a second for him to react this time.

"What the HELL!" Tony shouted as he suddenly shot up into a sitting position. He practically knocked me off with his movements, but as I fell back I grabbed hold of his arm and practically pulled him with me. I don't know how and I guess I never will, but I have no idea how I landed on my back with Tony between my legs pinning me down with his entire body that was over mine.

With another groan he pushed his weight off me only to stop half way when our eyes locked. I had to remind myself to breathe at that moment. I had a perfect view of Tony's smoky green eyes looking deep into mine. I was so lost in his pools of green that I barely heard Abby when she spoke.

"You guys want a room?" Abby said with a bit of laughter in her voice. I was thankful for her intervening and yet I didn't want this moment we had to go away. Tony and I would have to have a talk sometime soon, because this was going down as an opportunity missed. As Abby's voice rang home to Tony he seemed to snap out of his haze state. He got up from the floor and offered me a hand up before he spun around to stare a Kate.

"Kate?" He asked, still unsure of what to do. I could see he was confused and the fact that Abby and McGee were giving him that 'Are you OKAY?' look wasn't helping much. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Tony?" Kate asked a smile planted on her face. I could see that she was beginning to enjoy this now. This was by far the ultimate payback for all the pranks that he had pulled on all of us.

"How's this happening?" Tony asked as he gave a shiver. He took a step forward to see if it was real.

"Tony? Who are you talking to?" McGee asked a fake confused look on his face. Tony quickly looked around him to make sure there was nothing else out of place. He then looked at each of us almost a pleading looking deep in his eyes that if this was a prank we stop. I could feel my heart clench at the look he gave us, but it wasn't for me to spoil everyone else's fun.

"You mean you can't see her?" He asked the colour starting to drain from his face again.

"See who?" Kate asked a fake confused look on her face.

"You!" Tony nearly shouted at Kate in a panic.

"Tony, who are you shouting at?" McGee asked plainly. I could see the laughter behind McGee's eyes.

"Not you! KATE!" He snapped at McGee, while pointing at the gap between Abby and McGee where Kate was standing. It started with a snicker from Abby then one from McGee and before we knew what happened we were all in laughter. Between laughs I could see the anger in Tony's face.

"This is not funny!" Tony shouted at us a scowl on his face. I stopped laughing after his statement. I could see that he was really hurt by what we had done. He looked like he was on the edge of breaking down and all I wanted to do was pull him into a hug and make the pain go away.

It never occurred to me that this man in front of us was so fragile when it came to the dead. I felt bad and slightly ashamed for letting this continue, but none of us thought he would react like this.

The laughter immediately died down when Tony took another step in Kate's direction. I could feel a chill running through my veins when I saw the hard look on Tony's face. He took another step then another. I was about to make a move to stop his advance on Kate, but I was too late.

I didn't have enough time to stop Tony if he was going to do something, but my fears died down as soon as he wrapped Kate in a bone crushing hug. I could see the sadness rolling of his body when he didn't just grab air, but a real, warm body. I was shocked when a sobbing sound came from him. Was he crying? I should have known better than to think Tony would hurt Kate. She was like a sister to him.

I could see Kate soften as she pulled him closer so that he could cry into the nape of her neck.

"It's okay. Tony." Kate said trying to soothe him. I could tell that McGee and Abby felt slightly guilty now for doing what they did, but we would all get past this and grow wise from it. It took Kate a few minutes to get Tony to stop crying. When he finally stopped his eyes were slightly red.

"I'm so sorry Kate." Tony said leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes like he was trying to memorize the warmth against his head. Kate gave him a sad smile before she placed a hand on Tony's face.

"Tony…" Kate said waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her, but he didn't. "Tony, look at me."

He fluttered his eyes open and stared deeply into her dark pools of brown. I could tell that he was about to start crying again, but he didn't.

"Tony. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You should know better than to blame yourself for something you had no control over." She said her voice even and sincere.

For a long moment they shared another hug. But then, he started to ask the same questions we all had. We tried to give him the best answers we could, but it want easy when we didn't know either. He was still slightly peeved off with us but not because of the prank. He was mad at us for not telling him and I was the one to get the most rap because I knew longer. Kate had convinced him not to be mad at us, but I could see it was easier said than done.

We stayed and talked till the wee hours in the morning, but I could see that everyone was beginning to get tired and we still hadn't figured out if Kate being back during the day was permanent. All we could do was wait and see, but if it was, then would that mean that she was returning from the dead?

She must have noticed how everyone was beginning to yawn more and more, because she suggested that we go back to my house and have a slumber party like last time. I didn't mind all the people in my house, but I didn't think my bed would be big enough for five people. Tony fixed that problem by saying he had a super huge bed and eight of us could probably sleep on it if we wanted to.

I was glad to see that Tony was back to his normal laughing joking self again. We all agreed and left the office to go to Tony's flat. When we got there we were all speechless. We thought that he was joking about the big bed, but he wasn't. The thing was huge and I mean really huge. Six people could sleep on the bed with no problem.

Abby and McGee had come prepared with their own clothes, but Kate and I weren't all that lucky. Now that I thought about it Kate's clothes did change from time to time. Like today she was wearing a blue blouse, cream pressed pants and black high-heels. I start to wonder why it didn't occur to me sooner, but I was so preoccupied with other things it was no surprize to me that I didn't notice it sooner.

Tony handed us each one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweats to sleep in. Once I was changed into Tony's clothes I felt safe with his musky sent flooding my senses. It was amazing and I wanted nothing more than to bury my head in his shirt and breathe in.

Tony suggested that we watch a movie and see if we couldn't find another lead to Kate being here. We were all so tired that we agreed. He put on a film with the name Meet Joy Black, but half way through the film though we were all passed out on Tony's bed.

Last thing I remember before I let sleep take me was McGee and Abby snuggling, Kate and I laughing at how cute they looked and lastly Tony pulling me closer so I could use him as a pillow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and I could swear Tony gave me a kiss on my head just as I dosed off.

This was the life and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Something Missed

By Alora Blench

NCIS Rated: T

Ziva/Kate/Tony/Abby/McGee/Gibbs

S0-E-

Summary: It All started with Ziva finding something in a drawer. What could it be and what did it mean?

AN: Hey all sorry it took so long for me to update, been very busy. Any way this is hot off the press and I was so amped to get it to you that it hasn't been beta read. So if you find any huge booboo's let me know and I'll take care of them with some TLC! Enjoy :)

**Part 4: Is There Something I'm Missing?**

"Get ready for extraction…." Someone said, next to me, but the voice was rather distant and faded. I didn't know whose voice it was, but it was a man's voice and it had a deep and gruff undertone to it. I could hear people all around me whisper about little pieces of nothings, but I didn't recognize any of the voices. Was I dreaming? If so than I wasn't liking it. I couldn't understand anything the people were saying.

"Ah, Shit! Go to plan B, this isn't working." The same voice said, again with a bit of panic and urgency in it.

The room was filled with sounds as the people started moving around me. I felt claustrophobic and overwhelmed when all the hands started to hold me down. I was overrun by the feeling of pure helplessness and I desperately tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I couldn't even move. It caused a cold panic to stir in my gut.

I had to get out of here, but it felt like I had a thousand tons on my body holding me down to a smooth sold surface. My limbs didn't want to move and all I could do was groan in protest. The sound of my groan echoed in the cold room causing everything around me to become still.

"Andrews!" A females shouted from my other side. Her voice was filled with a panic and anger, but it still had a sweet tone to it and it made it easy on the ear. Instantly after her unexplained barked I heard metal bumping metal and people moving around me again.

I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't scared at this point. The panic that was stirring in my gut had now developed into a full blown storm. I couldn't think straight. All I could hear was voice shouting around me, but I couldn't make out what they were shouting. Before I could try and make out what was being shouted I could feel my mind drifting away. The world was spinning around me and then it was all gone again.

…

My eyes shot open as I took a deep breath. Fear was griping me in every corner of my mind when I finally realized I was still on Tony's bed. Was it only a nightmare? I moved my hand to my face only to brush an arm that was draped around my middle. I though back on last night and to my relief I could remembered what happened.

As my eyes slowly adjusted in the dark room I was staring into Kate's sleeping face. Her face had dark shadows over it, but she looked peaceful. She was smiling and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming of or rather who she was dreaming of.

Looking past her I could only a curtain that was open slightly. I must not have been asleep very long because it was still dark outside with no signs of day brake anywhere only the street lights shining through the small opening.

I tried to move again, but the arm around me tightened and it brought a slow smile to my face. I so desperately wanted to see Tony's face as he slept. I didn't even have to think twice about who was holding me when I woke up from my bad bream. I knew it could only be him.

He's the only man I know that has arms that make me feel completely safe. Slowly I turned around so that I could look at his sleeping face. Using my training as a "ninja", as Tony liked to put it, I tried to make as little noise and noticeable movement as possible. I figured that it wouldn't wake anyone up, but still it was better to be safer than sorry. A person shifting in their sleep is normal thing, but I underestimated Tony. As soon as my eyes saw his face he was looking right into my eyes.

His smoky green eyes left me breathless as they stared deep into my soul. It felt like an eternity that we stared at one another, but I didn't mind it one bit. We were finally having a conversation that was long due. Even though we didn't say anything we didn't hide anything from each other. A raw emotion was running between us and it was nothing less than pure love. Who needed words when you could know everything from a look?

I swallowed nervously as I brought my hand up to his face to cherish his cheek and I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach when he leaned into my touch. I could swear I saw a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at my action. His cheek was warm against my palm and it fit perfectly.

It felt like time stood still as he leaned in closer to me bringing his face closer to mine. My breathing caught in my throat as the first contact was made by our lips. His lips were still as soft as I remembered them. He pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss and I could feel every part of my body melt against him. Our first real kiss and it was soft and genital. The whole world could come to an end at this moment and I could have cared less. The kiss soon turned to more as his lips parted mine and in union our tongues came forward and met in a passionate duel.

Every part of my body was on fire and screaming for more. Reluctantly we pulled apart as the need for air became a necessity. Reluctantly we pulled apart staring into each other's eyes and in that moment it didn't help that we pulled apart for air, because I couldn't breathe ether way. The passion deep in his eyes spoke of a thousand promises and wonderful things I could almost not wait for. I was hoping that mine did the same, because I wasn't going to let this moment slip and become another mark in my book of regret.

I leaned closer to him again kissing his slowly, letting him know exactly what I felt. This man made my knees weak with one look. He made my heart stop with one smile. He caused my judgement to go out the window with the slightest brush of his hand and to top it all off, my brain explodes when his lips touched mine. When he pulled away from my lips again I nearly groaned, but I could feel the tiredness pulling at the corners of my mind and I was sure that Abby, McGee and Kate wouldn't appertain it if things went any further.

I gave Tony a quirky smile as I brought my lips closer to his ear purposefully brushing against it. I loved teasing him in a way that made him know that I cared. I could feel the shiver that ran the length of his spine at the slight contact of my lip. I smiles as I nipped at his earlobe earning a low groan from Tony. His groan sent shivers down my spine and it made me want to tease him further, but I had something important to tell him first.

I had to make sure that I wasn't going to leave any chance untaken. I could easily spend the rest of my life with this man and even more. I was completely in love with him. From the moment that I had seen him and his child like charm I was a goner. The fates had brought us together and they would have to end the world to tear us apart.

"I love you Tony." I said, not a drop of doubt in my voice. I pulled back slowly instantly locking my eyes with his, but found myself beginning to frown when his face held shock. He leaned forward a serious look on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together like he when he was thinking really hard about something.

"No fare, I wanted to say it first." he whispered into my ear and I could feel the smile on his lips as he placed a kiss right by my ear. The panic that had building up in my gut instantly disappeared and was replaced with hundreds of butterflies going crazy. I gave him one last slow kiss before I scooted down and place my cheek against his chest.

I didn't want to be anywhere else, but here with the man I would give my life for and live for. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and I could feel all the stress leave my body. It wasn't even a minute and I was sleeping again with the nightmare that I had forgotten to the dark side of my mind.

The next morning I heard Abby cue as she saw Tony and me. We had barely moved from how we fell asleep and I had to be honest I didn't want to get up yet. I didn't dare open my eyes when I heard Abby muter something to Kate. I didn't want to leave this moment yet, but Abby and Kate had other ideas. They both dog piled on us. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Tony smiled down at me when I looked up at him.

"Morning" he said leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and gave him a kiss back.

"Oe LAaaaaLAAaaaa!" Abby and Kate cued together once they got off us. Tony gave me a devilish smile and I knew what he was thinking. In a single move he had sat up grabbed Abby pulled her down next to me and was tickling her. She was laughing so hard I thought she was going to explode. I thought about doing the same thing to Kate, but she gave me that 'Don't even think about it' looks and I had to be honest I was considering it.

I was just about to go in for the attach when McGee's head popped out next to Tony and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from me when I saw his half asleep, half confused face. I wish I had a camera at that moment to capture this moment.

"I surrender!" Abby shouted as Tony kept tickling Abby. None of us could stop the laughter that was bubbling from us. I nearly had tears in my eyes by the time Abby shouted out for him to stop.

After we all had time to freshen up in the bathroom we all went to a nearby diner for some breakfast. It was amazing how the day seemed to fly by. The next thing I knew it was already evening and all of us were sitting in a movie theatre waiting for a film to start.

Throughout the day Tony and I stole kisses from one another when the others weren't paying attention, but we got caught on one or two occasions and we didn't care one bit. As soon as the movie started Tony and I started holding hands and making out. I think this was the first time I really enjoyed a movie so much. I can't even tell you what the movie was about, but I enjoyed it.

When we left our seats I quickly tried to shake off all the popcorn Abby, Kate and McGee had dumped on us, but bits and pieces go stuck in my bra and required a bit of digging. I slowly plotted my revenge to get them back for the salt that was now attached to my body. Tony even made a kind offer to help me clean it off. As soon as he said it I gave him a glare, because I knew what he was hinting at. He wanted to lick all the salt off, but I grateful declined and informed him that a shower was in order.

After the movie we all split up into three groups and headed home. We planned to go back to Tony's house after we all had a chance to freshen up and get a fresh change of clothes. Kate and I stopped off and a local convenience store to grab some things for dinner before we went back to my house. I gave her a clean towel then showed her where everything was in the bathroom.

By the time she was done I had laid out some things on the bed that she might like to wear. I was just about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when my phone alerted me that I had a new text. I picked up my phone and opened the message. It was Tony and it read 'Save water come take a shower with me :)' I barely held back a laugh at how corny that message was and I knew that was him letting me know he was thinking of me.

I smiled as I typed a message back to him. 'Sorry, Kate and I already had one. ;)' I could only imagine that thoughts that would run through his head at that moment.

"Kate, you should come see this." I said unable to hold the laughter back any longer. With her towel around here Kate came over to where I was standing and looked down at my phone. I let her read the message and she immediately busted into a fit of laughter. We barely got control of our laughter when my phone beeped again. 'No fare I wanted to join :(' Tony sent back. I gave the phone to Kate so she could write a reply for me so I could go take a shower.

It amazed me how the warm water helped me to think, relax and focus. This was the first time I had some time to organize my thoughts, but strangely enough the first one that came to mind was one I didn't expect. Does Kate want to call her family? It hadn't occurred to me until now. I quickly finished my shower and got out.

I wrapped a towel around me after I dried off all the extra water. And went back into my bedroom. My phone was laying on the bed waiting with another text from Tony and I could only shake my head. He was so cute when he wanted to be.

"Hey, Kate? I have a question." I called out to the rest of the house when I didn't see her in the bedroom. I picked up my phone read the message that Kate had sent Tony. 'Maybe next time slugger. ;P Kate' and right underneath it was Tony's text 'Did you at least take pictures?' I smiled at the message and put down the phone when Kate came into the room.

She had one of my tank tops on with a pair of jeans, it that looked good on her. Following her lead I pulled a t-shirt over my head and put on a pair of slacks.

"You say something about a question?" Kate asked as she jumped up on the bed and spread out while I dried my hair.

"Ya, I was thinking. Do you want to make contact with your family?" from all the time that I've spent with Kate I knew it would be ok for me to just ask her what I wanted straight out. She gave me a sad smile, but it didn't stay long though.

"No. I rather not, but there is someone that I would like to go see if that's okay with you." She said giving me a smile. I hadn't noticed it, but with her smile she could get away with anything. It didn't bother me though. We had enough time to do anything that we wanted or it felt like that at least. I gave her a nod and gave her the car keys. To be honest I had a feeling I knew who she wanted to go see, but my question was why him and why now?

Once we were in the car I took out my phone and sent tony a message telling him that we would be a bit late. Not even a minute later my phone rang.

"Hey. Tony." I greeted knowing it was him.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" He asked the concern clear in his voice. His voice always went deeper when he was worried or concerned about something or someone.

"Yes, we're fine. We're just making a quick stop somewhere." I said keeping my tone light.

"Okay, but be careful Ziva." Tony said the smile clear in his voice. I loved his smile.

"Thanks will do Tony. I'll see you soon. Love you." I said looking over at Kate that was grinning like a cat. I stuck out my tongue at her and gave a soft laugh.

"I love you too Ziva." Tony said and right after the words left his mouth I could hear laughter coming from the other side of the line. I figured Abby and McGee were already at Tony's house driving him mad. I smiled at the image that formed in my head. I could almost see Abby and McGee as two little kids running around crazily nocking everything over. Funny thought really.

As I put the phone down I could have sworn that I heard Tony shout 'Don't do that' but I didn't pay it much mind. I looked out the window to see where we were going, but all I saw was street names and houses flash past us. I didn't recognise the area we were in, but I trusted Kate so I didn't matter much to me where we were going.

"Hey? Kate?" I started wanting to get her attention before I hit off into a light conversation that would break the silence that had taken over the car.

"Yes, Ziva?" She answered back with a light tone. She shifted a quick glance in my direction before she focused on the road again. She had a faint smile on her face showing how relaxed she was.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out to the houses passing up by. In the distance thick storm clouds were forming signalling that it was soon going to rain. My attention was drawn to the houses that we were passing rather quickly and began to recognise the area. We were close to Ducky's house.

"I want to go say hi to Ducky. I miss him." Kate said confirming my suspicion, but her answer just gave me two new questions, but before I could ask we were pulling up to Ducky's drive way. Once the car was parked I got out with Kate and walked up to Ducky's front door.

Something was off though. Something didn't feel right to me. The air was thick and hard to breath, but that could have been from the rain that was soon to come. Kate rang Ducky's doorbell once we stood in front of the old wooden door with stained glass as a window. I looked out into the darkness of the night down the street searching for something to set me at ease, but the streets were barren.

Most of the other houses had light on in them, but there was no noise or sounds coming from them. There were no smells to indicate that a family had shared a meal, it was just cold fresh air swirling around us. I was brought out of my thought when the front door swung open. Ducky stood there in his doorway sock clear across his face. I was almost sure that he was going to have a heart attack or faint like Tony, but he didn't he just muttered Kate's name with uncertainty. He looked over at me in question, but didn't say a thing.

"Hey Ducky." Kate said, as she stepped forward and embraced the old man in a hug. At first he was frozen with uncertainty not sure what was going on or what to do, but as the realization of what was happening settled in he hugged her back, his hands trembling. I'm almost sure when he realized that Kate was really there the old-man through logic out the window and accepted what was happening. Like me and all the others it didn't matter how she was here just that she was.

"Kate. Is it really you?" He asked his voice timid and frail. When they pulled apart he had tears in his eyes. For a long time now I've known that this woman was not only someone they worked with, but more like a family member. She was a big part of their lives and now she was part of mine ass well.

I was so deep in thought that I missed Kate explaining to Ducky what was going on. I was pulled out of my thoughts the moment he invited us into his home. I gave Ducky a hug as we entered into his home. His eyes still held a tear or two, but it was also filled with wonder and amazement.

It was peaceful in his house. The sound of soft jazz flowed through the air and the smell of whisky tickling my nose set me strongly at ease. I smiled warmly at Ducky as he showed us to his living room. Kate and I took a seat on Ducky's two piece sofa while he himself sat down on the armchair across from us. Next to him was an open book and half a glass of golden liquid that I presumed was whisky.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked a smile on his face, but you could see that he had a thousand questions and the chances are that half of them we won't be able to answer.

"No thank you Ducky." Kate said, a smile on her face. When Ducky looked at me I merely shook my head, but as soon as I gave my answer my thoughts went blank. I zoned out and didn't bother to try and follow Kate and Ducky's conversation. Neither one of them noticed that I wasn't there any more or if they did and they tried to get me to pay attention again I didn't register it. I couldn't explain it. My thoughts were so far away and hollow, but it didn't bother me. All I could do was hear my breathing and that was all I could hear. I only started to pay attention again when Kate stood in front of me and poked my face when Ducky wasn't looking. I blinked twice then looked up at Kate with the question in my eyes.

"You ready to go?" Kate asked me and from her tone I'm almost sure that it wasn't the first time that she had asked me that question. There was the slightest hint of irritation and concern in her voice. I gave a nod and stood. We thanked Ducky for the visit and left. We had just gotten to the car when it happened again. I zoned out and it wasn't your normal just zone out. I was total out of it.

"Ziva? Are you okay?" Kate asked me and as soon as I heard her voice I looked at her square in the eye, but she could have two heads and it wouldn't have made a dent at that moment. I could feel panic building up inside me as the world begun to spun around me. I took a deep breath and felt tears swelling at the rims of my eyes and my heart jerking in every direction.

As the breath left my body everything began to spin. My body began to feel like it was once again made of lead. I could feel my body give in on itself as my knees hit the pavement, but before the rest of my body made contact with the pavement my vision blacked out on me. Kate's voice barely registering at that moment. Seconds later the only thing that I could hear was my heart beat and it wasn't a healthy strong beat. It was weak and it was missing beats. I was about to go into a full blown panic when it stopped. Everything stopped.


End file.
